irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline Of The Multiverse
This is the timeline of the Multiverse. Other Fanon Timeline This is the timeline for any fanon that does not have its own series. Note: This does not apply to '''everything '''non-Irken conquest related. Timeline (Irken Conquest) 60 Centillion years Ago Omniversal disaster,starts omniversal collaspe 56 Centillion Years Ago Multiverse settles from disaster,but is still horribly distorted from it 20 Centillion Years Ago Universes begins to form,Higher Dimensional energies are created. Octodecillion 26 Quindecillion Years Ago "Gods" form,along with several magical realms and dimensions 15 Quindecillion Years Ago Vohhedrion dimension forms. Dream Dimension forms as well. 20 Tredecillion Years Ago *Several alternate universes form. 60 Undecillion Years Ago *Unknown disaster occurs,damages several universes,including the Vohhedrion Dimension *Vohhedrion Dimension caught in the blast,severely damaged. *Vohhedrions travel across the multiverse in advanced ships. 24 Septillion Years Ago *Rift activity rises 24 Sextillion Years Ago *Time Dimension formed *First Space clown race formed in nearby universe,absolutely terrifying *5 Quadrillion Years Ago *Birth of Isosceles *Vohhedrion race enters a large war that damages several dimensions. 3 Quadrillion Years Ago *Isosceles enters adulthood. 2 Quadrillion Years Ago *Isosceles mysteriously dissappears *Vohhedrion Dimension is mysteriously isolated from the Multiverse. Becomes forgotten. 12 Trillion Years Ago *Isosceles returns,and goes insane. *Hell and that fluffy cloud place forms. Satan gains control over a large portion of the multiverse,and soon gets really bored. *1 Trillion Years Ago *Pinkie the Hat,Devourer of Souls created,spreads it's terror across several universes *A god like being accidentally blows up a vending machine,causing two universes collide,forming Z-14 700 Billion Years Ago *Planet Mechanis forms,and life appears on it 13.8 billion years ago *God-like being creates first life in Z-14,and gets really bored after about 15 minutes. God being then makes a skeleton looking guy named Death and some other unknown beings and decides to give his job over to them. *Big Bang forms,present Z-14 forms 20 Billion Years Ago *Mechanian Race forms *Rift activity increases,several universes decay into nothing. 12 Billion Years Ago *Rift Activity relaxes for a short peroid. *Vok's dimension forms *Death really sucks at his job. So he slacks off and lets nature do the work. 4.56 billion Years Ago *Coron race forms,gains sentience *Earth forms ??? Million Years Ago *Gensokyo forms. *The Spooky Realm forms. 26 Million Years Ago *Nightmare Dimension forms. *God-like being gets really overweight and spends the rest of his existence drinking soda and being lazy. *Satan throws a celebrated party for their first 18 centillionth damned soul. 5 Million Years Ago *Dimension full of horrible talking wigs forms. Modern Timeline (Irken Conquest ) 1336 A.D. *Vax is born on Irk. 1337 A.D. *(Insert Timeline Stuff Here) 1728 A.D. *Invader Vex is born. 1998 A.D. *Birth of Menami 2016-2018 A.D. * Date of a legendary propechy that foretells the end of the universe. (Summer 17th,2017-2018?) *(2018) Foreshadowed great event happens that changes Z-14 forever. *2017-Death of Zeerk(However,predicted by Isosceles) Unfinished Category:History Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon Category:Alternate Universes Category:Supernatural Category:"Magic" Category:The Irken Empire Category:Time Lines Category:Unfinished Category:Universal Fanon